herofandomcom-20200223-history
He Jin
He Jin (Chinese: 何進) is a character in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is the Regent of the Han Dynasty. He had gained power due to his sister being Empress. While in charge, he gathered forces to fight the Yellow Turbans led by Zhang Jiao, and plotted to eliminate the corrupt eunuchs with the help of Yuan Shao. He summoned Dong Zhuo and Ding Yuan to the capital to aid in the plan, but he was discovered and executed before they could arrive. History He Jin is from the butcher family in Nanyang, Jing Province. His half-brother entered the palace and became the emperor's nephew, eventually becoming a queen, allowing He Jin to advance quickly. Yellow Turban Rebellion broke out and He Jin was appointed as the Commander-in-Chief to suppress the rebellion. He immediately established a strategic fort around the capital and suppressed Ma Yuanyi's rebellion in Luoyang. To this end, he was called "Marquis Shen", and the Yellow Turbans was suppressed by his generals. When Emperor Ling created the army of the Western Garden and named himself "Supreme General" and had the ability to place He Jin under his command. In addition, he placed the Imperial Army under the command of his trusted eunuch Jian Shuo. After Emperor Ling's death, and a conflict between He Jin and the eunuch began to rise. Jian Shuo planned to assassinate He Jin, but the plot was discovered. He Jin arrested Jiao Shuo and executed him, and seized his troops in the process. With the support of Yuan Shao and Yuan Shu, he named Emperor Ling's oldest son Liu Bian as the former's successor and became regent with his half-sister and now Empress Dowager. He Jin began to fight against the eunuch with Yuan Shao. The eunuchs in turn rely on the support of the Empress Dowager and He Jin. Under the urging of Yuan Shao, He Jin summoned General Dong Zhuo from the border and tried to force the Empress Dowager to retreat. Finally, He entered the palace and asked his sister's half-sister to kill the eunuch. However, this conversation was inadvertently heard and conveyed to the new leader of the eunuch, Zhang Rang. He Jin surrounded and executed him, the eunuch gathered. After He Jin's death, the eunuch was slaughtered by Yuan Shao and Yuan Shu. Those who tried to flee with Emperor Shao and Liu Xie were intercepted by Dong Zhuo's forces. Dong Zhuo finally seized control of the Han capital, abolished Emperor Shao and enshrined Liu Xie as Emperor Xian. Trivia *In the Dynasty Warriors game series, He Jin is presented as a loyal commander who is trying to use his immense power to better the empire. Adversely, Dynasty Warriors 2 describes him as a dictator comparable to Dong Zhuo. Navigation Category:Male Category:Military Category:Loyal Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable Category:Defectors Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Leaders Category:Book Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Fighter Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Strong-Willed Category:Strategists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Historical Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Paragon Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Chaste Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Deal Makers Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Posthumous Category:Poor Category:Selfless Category:Lethal Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Martyr Category:Officials Category:Sophisticated